middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Elven Lore
Elven Lore A (fairly) brief overview of the Eldar. Clans Throughout the ages, the Eldar have become split up into groups. Probably the best name for these would be clans. They mainly came about when the Valar called them to Valinor but some eventually got lost along the way. The first of these, that were unwilling to leave in the first place, are called Avari. They live in the east. The next are the Nandor, who turned back after travelling not very far. The elves of the Eryn Galen are numbered among these, as are the Galadhrim and the Laiquendi of Lindon. They are infact a mix of the Nandor and Sindar, who are the next group. These are descended from one of the original three clans, the Nelyar. The Sindar are the Nelyar that remained on the shores of Middle-earth, and the Teleri are those that sailed to Valinor. The Minyar (another one of these clans) gave rise to the Vanyar, and the Tatyar the Ñoldor. Associated Attributes Ñoldor: The Ñoldor typically had brown or black hair, with grey or brown eyes. Some had the surpassingly rare silver-blonde hair color of the Vanyar, like Galadriel, but for the most part they were uniform in their darker tones. Some, such as Amras and Amrod, had red hair, leading to the assumption that the Ñoldor were more diverse than previously thought. Vanyar: The Vanyar were unlike the other Elves, both Teleri and Ñoldor, in that they typically had light-colored eyes and silver-blonde hair. Some Ñoldor gained this hair color after their forebears married Vanyari, such as Galadriel, and thus it was passed to the Deep-elves. Teleri: The Teleri were much like the Ñoldor in appearance, with grey eyes and dark hair. They were apparently shorter than other Elves, though Elu Thingol lord of Beleriand was recounted to be the tallest Elf among them all. Some had silver hair, as seen by Celeborn of Doriath, and it is possible that some had lighter hair colors than the Ñoldor. Avari/Nandor: The Avari were very much similar to the Sindar in appearance, with the same grey eyes and dark hair. In some stories Eöl the “Dark Elf” was an Avari, and he had black eyes (like his son Maeglin’s soul). Avari and Nandor throughout the ages Any elves that did not go on the journey, or did not go far at all from Cuiviénen. They haven’t changed a whole lot from the First Age to the Fourth Age, but their numbers have grown - albeit not significantly. These live in the forests in the east, generally. The Avari are split into six tribes, Kindi, Cuind, Hwenti, Windan, Kinn-lai, and Penni. Heartgold1234 has made a language for these, which she calls Pahedtakindik. They are considered to be friends of the Orocarni Dwarves, as well as generally being on good terms with the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. They do not generally take part in the matters of others, as their motto ‘Uad estelelit etteleadaim kindim, andi kindim uad isedtalit finular engwe uad isedtalit‘ (Do not trust strangers, for any you do not know will do things you do not know of.) shows. Sindar and Teleri throughout the ages The Teleri, originally the Nelyar, were the third clan of Elves to awaken by Cuiviénen. When they were sundered from their Avarin kindred they were halved in numbers, and from them sprang the Sindar, Falmari, and Nandor. They were called Lindar(Singers) for their fair voices, though the Vanyar and Ñoldor called them Teleri, the Latecomers, for they were always the “lollygaggers” on the Great Journey. Noldor throughout the ages These elves were parts of the Tatyar, the second clan to awake by Cuiviénen. These were also halved in number when their Avarin kin parted, but these elves stayed in one group. They went to Aman as one, and went into exile as one. However, they split into Eregion and Lindon in the Second Age, but Eregion was destroyed by Sauron shortly after the smiths of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain there had forged the Rings. Vanyar throughout the ages These, originally Minyari, elves were the first to awaken by Cuiviénen. None of these elves stayed behind, so they still call themselves Minyar. They have only departed Aman to fight beside the hosts of the Valar, and they are known to be the favoured of Manwë and Varda of all the groups. Their high king takes the title ‘High King of the Elves’, rather than just ‘of the Ñoldor’ or similar titles. These are said to be the fairest of elves, and the best at poetry. Notable Avari and Nandor throughout the Ages Lore Characters: Lenwë, Nimrodel, Haldir, Rúmil, Orophin, RP Characters: Itallië (A Chieftess in the Fourth Age) Notable Sindar and Teleri throughout the Ages Lore Characters: Thranduil, Legolas, Amdír, Amroth, Celeborn, Eöl(in the Silmarillion), Lúthien, Thingol, Daeron, Mablung, Beleg Cúathlion, RP Characters: Faenor, Itallië (1/4), Ilmarien (5/8) Notable Ñoldor throughout the Ages Lore Characters: Galadriel, Fëanor called Mírdain, Fëanor’s seven sons, Fingolfin the valiant, Fingon, Finfarin, Finwë, Míriel, Turgon, Maeglin the Thrice-cursed, Finrod Felagund the beloved, RP Characters: Notable Vanyar throughout the Ages Lore Characters: Elenwë, Indis, Amarië RP Characters: Itallië (5/8), Ilmarien (5/16) Category:Lore